Boys and Baseball
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059] [Fluffy Smut] [Oneshot] All the things Yamamoto Takeshi needs to keep him happy.


**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

** [c] Akira Amano**

* * *

**Boys and Baseball**

* * *

The sun is warm on Yamamato Takeshi's skin. The cicadas shrill chirping in the heat is like music to his ears. The smell of the dust from the baseball diamond rejuvenates him. The feel of the smooth aluminum bat feels so familiar in his hands. He grinds his cleat into the dirt and takes his batting stance, inhaling and exhaling, his eyes narrowed on the pitcher. Right before the pitcher swings into his pitch, Yamamoto closes his eyes.

"_I'm bringing you home, boys_," he says to himself and he opens his eyes, focusing on the dirtied leather ball heading straight for him.

_** TWANG! **_

The ball connects with his bat and he watches it soar high into the blue sky. He tosses his bat and makes a run for it and he glances up before he reaches third base and it's gone out of the field, a home run. His chest swells and he almost struts to home base.

He's sixteen and life is good. His team has just won the final spot in the playoffs.

His team mates cheer and slap him on the back and he can hardly contain his excitement. In the midst of the celebration he turns to the bleachers and he sees Tsuna and Kyoko and Haru cheering him on. He sees Lambo and I-Pin doing some kind of victory dance and senpai is shouting something TO THE EXTREME!

Then his eyes fall on the fair skinned, silver haired boy who's skin radiates in the sunlight and his silver hair sparkles like crushed diamonds. He sees for once that his beautiful face isn't twisted in a scowl but that his pink lips have curled into a bit of a smile and Yamamoto is elated. That smile means more to him than the game he's just won, it makes him more happy than all the praise he's receiving from his teammates.

When Gokudera notices Yamamoto, he turns a lovely shade of rose and quickly looks away. Yamamoto heads to the showers with the promise that he'll meet up with his friends at his father's sushi restaurant, his treat.

When he leaves his teammates, the sun has began to set and the sky is a soft amber, the cicadas buzzing is now a low drone and he's so ecstatic he has a skip in his step. Before he gets to the bleachers, he smells it, the stagnant air of cigarette smoke. He's not too hopeful but when he gets to the bleachers he sees a curl of cigarette smoke and he follows it to see the cigarette dangling from two pink lips and behind that is the smirk of the boy that makes his heart run rampant in his chest and his breath get trapped in his lungs.

"Gokudera...," he whispers when he's able to take a breath.

"Nice game," he says nonchalantly, exhaling a plume of smoke.

Yamamoto grins and rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks! Where's everyone else?" he asks, looking around.

"They've gone to Takesushi. They're waiting for you," Gokudera says, shifting his gaze to the school.

"Aha, but so was Gokudera," Yamamoto points out gleefully.

"Che! I wasn't waiting for you! I was... the tenth asked me to-"

Yamamoto leans close and he sees Gokudera flush bright red. Gokudera pushes him away and does a paranoid sweep of the area.

Not even Hibari or Hibird can be spotted, it's just the two of them and the cicadas buzzing a romantic lullaby.

And then he reaches up and snakes his arms around Yamamoto's neck and pulls him in close inhaling the baseball player's sweet, natural musk. He kisses the crook of Yamamoto's neck and shoulder, up his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear. Yamamoto wraps his arms around Gokudera's waist and presses their bodies close together, their hearts thumping in tandem. Yamamoto moves his hand underneath Gokudera's t-shirt and rests it on the small of his back feeling the warmth emanating of his skin. Gokudera moves his lips to Yamamoto's and they part, giving an invitation for Yamamoto's tongue. Yamamoto moves his hands around to the front of Gokudera, wrestling with his thick, studded belt. Gokudera's mouth keeps him busy, he's not one to talk at a time like this. His hands run through Yamamoto's hair as Yamamoto kisses him below his jaw, down his throat and to the side of his neck.

They're still new at this and a little sloppy, nothing's ever gone beyond what Yamamoto likes to compare to -much to Gokudera's dismay - as third base.

Yamamoto finally frees the belt strap and tears the button off Gokudera's jeans, sliding a hand into Gokudera's tight boxers. Gokudera clutches a fistful of Yamamoto's hair and huffs into his ear. He uses his free hand to pull Gokudera's t-shirt off while the other hand strokes Gokudera's firm member. Standing becomes a little uncomfortable so Yamamoto uses his body weight to over power the smaller framed boy and forces him down to the dry grass underneath the bleachers. He looms over Gokudera, pulling down his jeans that already ride low on his hips while Gokudera unbutton's Yamamoto's khakis, tugging on the elastic of his boxers in a teasing fashion and then wrapping a hand around Yamamoto's erection.

They stroke each other slow and steadily even though they're so exposed and pressed for time. It isn't often they get to be alone like this.

Yamamoto isn't rough, his kisses are soft and fluttering, his nips on Gokudera's skin are lovingly and gentle, careful not to leave unexplainable marks. Gokudera keeps his eyes shut most of the time, his breath is always hot and heavy, coming out in soft yet husky moans whenever Yamamoto kisses down his chest and stops just before the sparse trail of silver hair leading down from his navel. Yamamoto grinds on Gokudera, curling his fingers on his free hand into Gokudera's hair, pressing his lips against the wet lips of Gokudera. And Gokudera comes, digging his nails into the ballplayer's shoulder blades and uttering Yamamoto's given name. Yamamoto grins and sits upright so that his body blocks the setting sun. Gokudera watches with lust filled eyes as Yamamoto brings his hand to his mouth and takes his long tongue to the trail of Gokudera's come from his wrist to the palm of his hand. He licks his lips that have formed in to a triumphant smirk.

Gokudera gently pushes Yamamoto off him and sits on his knees while he waits for Yamamoto to read the look in his eyes. Yamamoto may be an idiot bit he knows well enough what Gokudera is trying to say so he stands, pulling his shirt over his head and hooking a thumb into his boxers. Gokudera reels him in, tugging down on Yamamoto's clothing just so that his erection and buttocks are exposed. He licks a stripe of salty flesh from beneath Yamamoto's scrotum to the tip of his head and wraps his lips around Yamamoto. Yamamoto closes his eyes and feels the last rays of the sun beam down on his sculpted body, the warmth of Gokudera's mouth on his flesh and listens to the humming of the cicadas.

Life is simple. Life is good. He's happy and in love. He's got baseball and Shigure Soen Ryu and he doesn't need to choose. He's got his friends and Gokudera and his dad and sushi. Life is amazing.

Gokudera is amazing. His tongue swirls and flicks over his head, his spit slicked hand reaching where his mouth can't. Yamamoto has both his hands tangled in the silver tresses and he repeats Gokudera's given name several times on heavy breaths. He gently pushes down on Gokudera's head, using Gokudera's hair like handle bars until Gokudera is milking out his climax, swallowing a mouthful and letting the rest spill down his chin.

Yamamoto is spent, between the baseball game and the amazing orgasm he's just had and after he pulls up his pants, he drops to his knees and tackles Gokudera. Gokudera protests but allows him to lay in between his legs and wraps his arms around Yamamoto's neck once more and pulls him into a kiss.

He's sixteen and life is good. Life is simple. He's got baseball and the boy he loves and when he's lucky they go hand in hand like they did today.

This is all he needs to make him happy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**For those who read this and thought it sounded familiar it's because it's Chapter 6 of my story, Premonition. I thought it sounded really good as a one shot so I had to upload it separately. =D**


End file.
